


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #5 Haze (Version 2)

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [6]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka is important.  But Kid doesn't remember why.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #5 Haze (Version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to the other themes, but is non-canon. I like this one better, but it doesn't make sense so, uh, yeah.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #5 Haze  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Death the Kid, Maka Albarn  
Genre: Drama/Introspective  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 274  


\-------------------------------------  


  


Maka is important. That’s something most of Shibusen doesn’t deny. She has ridiculous courage, the most advanced soul perception currently known, and _is_ a Grigori soul.

There are a lot of special things about Maka. Death the Kid agrees with that.

It’s just that…

She should be more special. Yes, she’s a fantastic meister, but she should be more important somehow.

He gets glimpses of what he’s missing when he group resonates with Maka and Black*Star.

Brief memories of a time when he only had an appreciation of symmetry and not an obsession.

Resonance with a small soul. A perfect fit. It was harder not to resonate than to resonate.

Kid wants to feel that perfect resonance again.

Maka is the key. If he didn’t know better, he’d say that Maka is his perfect match, his soul mate, but that’s silly.

Maka is a meister, not a weapon. She’s well past the age any latent weapon characteristics would have shown themselves.

It’s probably just wishful thinking due to his feelings for her.

Maka is just so beautiful and when he stares at her pigtails, he can’t help but smile.

Through the fog, he feels like she wears them that way for him.

Kid asked her once why she wore pigtails.

She replied, “Someone special asked me to.”

His chest ached when she said that, but Maka looked pained too by her words.

It’s bothering him so much now that he’s starting to have trouble resonating with Liz and Patty.

The noise in the Death Cannon just keeps rising and rising.

Death the Kid needs to clear up the haze soon, before someone gets hurt.


End file.
